This invention relates generally to lawn edgers and particularly to a commercial battery-powered cordless self-supporting lawn edger. Previous lawn edgers which have been electrically powered were supplied with municiple power by extension cord, carrying with them all of the well-known hazards such as cord severing by the blade itself or electrocution of the operator when improperly grounded or worn devices encounter water. These previous rechargeable cordless trimmers, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,610, were not sufficiently powerful to drive a heavy rigid edger blade through previously ill-kept lawns which might require removal of grass and soil over the walk, curb or driveway in excess of one inch thickness.
Internal combustion engines have also been used as a power source for heavy-duty lawn edgers, but noise, fumes, fuel cost and the like have rendered these devices objectionable in commercial residential lawn care.
The instant invention overcomes the above limitations of commercial lawn edgers by providing a wet-cell battery powered self-supporting edger having a modified heavy-duty series wound drive motor. Inherently provided are the features of quietness, rechargeability, and substantial stored electrical power, even at lower motor speeds.